big_boy_blastfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Innes/@comment-81.104.43.79-20191103203302
I couldn't be more excited about today's video. Guys, I would like to introduce you to Growbux. It is a website that I along with a few other people made and it allows you to perfectly legitimately get free Robux, and I'll show you guys exactly how it works. So, just for the purpose of this video I have created a completely brand new Roblox account. It's just called GrowbuxTest and as you can see right here it currently has 0 Robux, it says right there "Current Balance: 0". And after the quick demonstration here I will show you that it will get Robux instantly. So if you go to Growbux you immediately are put on a page where there is a wall of different offers, and for example right here "Click to claim 42 Robux" it's simple as that, it will then show you exactly what it is you have to do. The conversion here is simply "Install, Open, and complete the tutorial of this app". So if click "Claim 42 Robux" it's gonna go ahead and take me to another application here, being the App Store. Once I download the app all I gotta do is complete the tutorial and then we'll go back to Growbux to see exactly what happened. So it looks like this is gonna be the final thing I need to do to complete the tutorial, just so you guys see everything possible. So, there we go, the tutorial is now complete in this game so I can simply go back to the Growbux website. We can just go to the redeem page at the top here, and as you can see "Your current payout: 42 Robux". And it can show right here all the completed offers. I already tested one previously which was simply installing the Gummy Drop app, and that gave me 56 Robux. And this one just now I did the Final Fantasy, as you can see back here in the Rewards page, that was 42 Robux, now that we completed it, it shows right here "42 Robux" for the completed offer. So all I need to do now is click "Claim Now", we'll type in our Roblox username, which for this example is "GrowbuxTest", and then we click "Claim". Now, it will prompt us to join a group, so we simply go to that there, so it now takes us to the Roblox website and it prompts us to join a group. The reason you have to join a group is because that's where the Robux are coming from, it's gonna be within this group. It's really simple, you simply click "Join Group" and then just like that, that is how the Robux are paid out to you. So once you join the group you can go back to Growbux and then type in your name again, and "Success! You have successfully claimed your funds." so if you click "OK", page will probably refresh, so it will now be 0, let's go ahead and try that... So there you go! "Your current payout is 0", completed offers it now shows it as "The 42 is claimed", now let's go back to our account. Here we are back on our test profile, and if we go to the Robux page where previously it said 0, you can now see "The current balance is 42". So there you have it, guys! It works, it's as simple as that. All you have to do is go to Growbux. If you have any questions, there's a help page but for the most part if there's ever any issues just try refreshing your Roblox account or try refreshing the website, and it will almost always work. But other than that though guys thank you so much for watching and I will see you in the next one!